


The Wake-Up Fairy

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Ring Around the Rosie - Parentlock Fluff [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Rosie Watson-Holmes desperately wants a turn to be the Wake-Up Fairy.





	The Wake-Up Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



So Daddy came to pick me up — same as always — and he asked me, “How was Nursery School?” — same as always — and for once I didn’t just say, “Fine” — same as always. Because today, I got to be the Wake-Up Fairy.

 

And it wasn’t even my turn. Which is a good thing, because my turn was **never** going to come. Because Teacher says that the turns have to go by The List. Which is NOT FAIR.

 

Why does Amelia get to be at the top of The List? I’m smarter than Amelia. I can read big words, like CAUTION and BIOHAZARD. I can even read whole sentences, like POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS and CRIME SCENE DO NOT ENTER. Amelia can’t even read her name. Which is the first one on The List. Which is NOT FAIR.

 

But Teacher says that the turns go by The List. 

 

So on the first day of school, when it was time for everyone to lie down for a nap, Amelia got to have the magic wand next to her. And when nap time was almost over, Teacher woke Amelia up first – which **_I_** saw her do, ‘cause I was NOT asleep, ‘cause Papa says I take after him, and don’t need as much sleep as ordinary people. But then Amelia got to go around tapping everyone with the wand to wake them up. Even me. Even though I was NOT asleep.

 

“When do **_I_** get to be the Wake-Up Fairy?” I asked. 

 

Teacher said, “You’ll have a turn when we get to your name on The List.” 

 

Which is NOT FAIR. Because do you know where my name is on The List? It is LAST. For NO REASON.

 

Amelia got to be first, even though she can’t read. And then Charlie got to be second, even though he shouldn’t even be in our class, because on the first day of school he got a nosebleed, and started crying, and his mummy had to come and take him home early. I figured he’d never come back, because Papa says only idiots cry at the sight of blood, and this is NOT a class for idiots. So then **_I_** could be the Wake-Up Fairy instead of him. But in he walked on the second day, just like nothing ever happened. And he got to be the Wake-Up Fairy.

 

The next day it was Daniel’s turn. What’s so great about him? Just because I said ONE TIME that I liked him, Mrs. Hudson says maybe we’ll get married when we grow up. Well, she also says, “Ladies first.” Which means I should have had a turn before Daniel. But his name is before mine on The List. For NO REASON.

 

What is the deal with this List?

 

Amelia

Charlie

Daniel

Emily

Isaac

Jessica

Megan

Mohammed

Noah 

Oliver

Poppy

Rosie

 

Do you see where my name is? It’s LAST. For NO REASON.

 

Next on the list was Emily. Who’s supposed to be my best friend. But did she let me have her turn? No, she did not.

 

Today, Teacher said it was Isaac’s turn. Because of The List. 

 

But Isaac said, “I don’t want to be the Wake-Up Fairy. Fairies are for girls.”

 

Teacher said, “Boys can be fairies, too. Remember when Charlie and Daniel had their turns? Don’t you want the magic wand?” And she gave Isaac the wand.

 

Isaac yelled, “I’m not a fairy, I’m a pirate!” And he started pretending the wand was a sword, slashing and poking at Charlie and Daniel and Oliver.

 

Teacher gave Isaac THE LOOK. I know what that look means, because Daddy told me. That look means, “You’d better watch your step, Missy, because you are treading on thin ice.” Or sometimes, when he gives Papa that look, it means, “You’d better watch your step, Mister, or you’re going to be sleeping on the sofa tonight.”    

 

Teacher never has to give **_me_** that look, because **_I’m_** a good girl. But I guess Isaac’s mummy never told him about The Look, because he just kept on sword fighting, with pirate noises and everything. I like to play pirates as much as anyone, but I’m smart enough to know I’d be better off playing pirates with Papa at home. Isaac is not so smart. 

 

Teacher walked over to Isaac, real slow. She reached down, real slow, and she took that wand right out of his hand. Teacher said, “Isaac, this is not a sword. You’ve just lost your turn to be the Wake-Up Fairy. I’m going to give the magic wand to someone who knows how to use it safely.”

 

Everybody started jumping around, yelling, “Me! Me! I know how to use it!”

 

And suddenly I knew what I had to do. I sat down with my legs crossed, perfectly still. And I folded my hands together as tight as I could, just like Papa does when he goes to his Mind Palace. And I squeezed my lips shut, so I wouldn’t accidentally yell. 

 

And I gave Teacher THE LOOK. Not the one she gave Isaac, but the one that says, “Please, please, please, please, PLEASE pick me! See how good I’m being? If you pick me, I promise I’ll be this good FOREVER!”

 

And slowly, slowly, slowly, Teacher walked over and put the wand in my hand. Mine. 

 

So today, **_I_ got to be the Wake-Up Fairy**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DaisyFairy for answering my questions about early childhood education in England and British police tape.
> 
> When I was in nursery school, my absolute favorite thing was getting a turn to be the Wake-Up Fairy. I might also have been a bit of a smarty-pants. So I may have been projecting onto Rosie a wee bit in this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, please wave your magic wands at the kudos button, and sprinkle some fairy dust over me. :D


End file.
